


these are the days that bind us together

by silpium



Series: inktober 2019 [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silpium/pseuds/silpium
Summary: When Kageyama falls asleep that night, he dreams of Hinata, of holding hands and chaste, sweet kisses and being oh-so-close, and thinksah, so that’s it. It’s not that Kageyama is so dense that he can’t figure out what this means or so repressed that he can’t accept it. No, it just makes sense, like the final touch on a painting, and it takes its place alongside everything else—frustratingly so, because only Hinata could get away with making him feel this way.Nothing changes, because even though Kageyama may know now why he sometimes gets stuck on the sight of Hinata’s lips and the warmth of Hinata’s hand around his wrist whenever he tugs him along somewhere, Hinata is oblivious. Kageyama is pretty sure that Hinata wouldn’t get that Kageyama felt that way about him even if Kageyama kissed him.So it’s fine. Seeing Hinata’s grin and being able to touch him freely just like this—this is enough.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: inktober 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507019
Comments: 9
Kudos: 208





	these are the days that bind us together

**Author's Note:**

> for inktober day #16, "wild."

As far as Kageyama is concerned, the word “quiet” is not in Hinata’s vocabulary. At any given moment, Hinata is nothing short of jubilant, and he’s not afraid to make that obvious with overstated gestures and animated exclamations. He exudes that cheerfulness wherever he goes, distilling it into the very air until it’s infectious.

Kageyama can’t help but be affected by it, no matter how much he feigns irritation. Hinata may be annoying with how he always heckles Kageyama for a toss or how he can never, ever leave Kageyama alone, but Kageyama finds that he doesn’t mind much anymore. No, actually—maybe he’s come to like it, just a little bit. For all the endless energy that Hinata is, it’s not exhausting to be around him anymore—rather, Kageyama finds that being with Hinata just feels right.

That sort of feeling is something Kageyama is only used to associating with volleyball. To have Hinata suddenly burst in and claim that feeling for himself is jarring, but, somehow, it soon enough settles just right, as though it always was like that. It’s almost frustrating how perfectly Hinata slots into his life.

Then the thought comes one night, that he and Hinata fit so perfectly with one another that he can’t imagine playing volleyball without Hinata, can’t imagine a future without Hinata. What he _can_ imagine is a future with Hinata, spreading endlessly before him—waking up beside Hinata and seeing the frizziness of his hair after a good night’s sleep, bickering with him as they make breakfast and create entirely too much of a mess, coming home to him and seeing that stupidly affectionate smile. Repeat again and again and again.

The idea fizzes in Kageyama’s stomach like a carbonated drink—sheer bubbling, bouncing delight. It’s a new yet wholly welcome feeling. 

When Kageyama falls asleep that night, he dreams of Hinata, of holding hands and chaste, sweet kisses and being oh-so-close, and thinks _ah, so that’s it_. It’s not that Kageyama is so dense that he can’t figure out what this means or so repressed that he can’t accept it. No, it just makes sense, like the final touch on a painting, and it takes its place alongside everything else—frustratingly so, because only Hinata could get away with making him feel this way.

Nothing changes, because even though Kageyama may know now why he sometimes gets stuck on the sight of Hinata’s lips and the warmth of Hinata’s hand around his wrist whenever he tugs him along somewhere, Hinata is oblivious. Kageyama is pretty sure that Hinata wouldn’t get that Kageyama felt that way about him even if Kageyama kissed him.

So it’s fine. Seeing Hinata’s grin and being able to touch him freely just like this—this is enough.

/ * \

Kageyama begins to think about it more and more as the days turn to weeks. He’s started noticing things he never would have before, like how Hinata’s lips become all dry and chapped before a big test because he’s biting them too much or how Hinata twiddles his thumbs endlessly when he’s excited for practice. Every time a new detail like this crops up, all Kageyama wants to do is stare more and more until he’s soaked up every little thing about Hinata—and then he wants to imprint himself on Hinata, make his lips chapped or his hands tremble for a different reason.

Kageyama can barely focus during practice at this point, much less class. Every time his mind wanders or every time he sees Hinata, all he can imagine is the way Hinata would blush and sputter as he leaned down and finally, blessedly kissed Hinata, the way Hinata would go silent and kiss him back so, so gently as he pulled Hinata close.

So, yeah, it’s terrible. Kageyama might just spontaneously combust at this rate. For all that Hinata is oblivious about these sorts of things, too, he’s started catching on that something is off. He’s not been subtle about it at all—his sidelong glances and contemplative expressions are almost comically obvious, not to mention all his comments about Kageyama acting “even more like an alien than usual!” that Kageyama just shrugs off. Hinata has yet to directly ask about it, and Kageyama certainly isn’t going to offer anything.

Then, as they’re walking home one day, Hinata finally comes out and says it: “What’s even been up with you lately? You’ve been all _bleh_ and weird and stuff! Not that you aren’t always like that, but, like, more than usual, you know?”

Kageyama gives him a deadpan look. “What are you even talking about?”

“I mean like how you keep giving me all these weird looks when you think I’m not looking! And how you flinch whenever I touch you, not to mention how you haven’t been as grabby and rude—”

“That’s all relative.”

“You can’t get out of this by trying to use some fancy terminology on me,” Hinata pouts. “C”mon, just tell me. I’m sure it’s not a big deal. You always make a mountain out of a molehill, anyway.”

There are some things that, once Hinata gets stuck on them, he’ll never drop them. It’s one of his finer qualities and one of his worst flaws. Just by searching Hinata’s face, Kageyama can tell that this is one of those things. And as oblivious as Hinata may be, he’s not as much of an idiot as Kageyama makes him out to be—he knows Kageyama well enough to know when he’s lying.

So Kageyama sighs, bites the bullet. It’s unceremonious and banal when he tells Hinata, “I like you. That’s all.”

Hinata tilts his head to the side in obvious confusion, taking a second to process before his cheeks bursts with color. “You _what_? Me—you? Like… that?”

Kageyama has to bite back a smile. His reaction was predictable. “Yes, idiot. It’s not rocket science.”

“But we’re rivals and stuff! How does that work?”

“I don’t think there’s anything different?” Kageyama shrugs. “I mean, it’s not like I’m suddenly forfeiting to you. I’d never do that.”

“Oh,” Hinata says as if just connecting the dots. “Huh. I guess you’re right.”

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Kageyama mutters. “Anyway, I know you don’t feel the same, and that’s fine. I won’t let this—”

“Wait, wait, wait! Who said I didn’t feel the same, huh?”

Something sparks in Kageyama’s chest. “What are you even talking about? Of course you don’t. Your whole reaction was—”

“You caught me off-guard, stupid! And I didn’t think we could be, like, still be rivals while being together like that, and I didn’t want stuff to change, and—”

“You’re such an idiot,” Kageyama mumbles. “You seriously thought… You seriously made me think—”

“Don’t call me an idiot! You’re the one who was just gonna keep staring at me from afar like some shoujou girl until I called you out!”

Kageyama grips the handle of his bag tighter. “Shut up.”

“You can’t claim that I’m wrong!” Hinata says all too smugly. “Aw, oh my gosh, were you _pining_? Was that what all of that was?”

“Shut up, dumbass.”

Hinata snickers to himself, not even bothering to try to hide his smirk. “You’re so cute, Kageyama-kun.”

Kageyama makes a grab for him that Hinata easily dodges. Hinata only starts giggling harder, and it seizes Kageyama’s heart at the same time the reality of the situation does, that Hinata actually likes him back, that he might really be allowed to hold Hinata’s hand, that…

“Hey, stop glaring at me,” Hinata mutters. “You know I can’t read your mind, so just tell me.”

Kageyama stays silent, glancing furtively at Hinata’s hand dangling at his side. Hinata follows his gaze and breaks out into another smug grin. “What, do you want to hold hands? Is that it?”

“No,” Kageyama says, petulantly. 

Hinata’s grin softens a little into something more wholesome, more affectionate, as he takes Kageyama’s hand in his own. Kageyama squeezes it softly, reveling in the shared warmth, the beat of Hinata’s pulse against his, and knows the same smile is on his own face.

**Author's Note:**

> lies down... i dont like this one now that i reread it but i gotta post it for the sake of inktober......................
> 
> in any case, thanks so much for reading! comments, kudos, and concrit are all super appreciated! feel free to hmu on twitter [@hhatsunetsu](https://twitter.com/hhatsunetsu)! i would love to chat with you ;v; have a great day and thanks again for reading!!


End file.
